Pirates Of The East
by miroku's girl
Summary: Sango hears a story when she is little about two pirates that died saving they're son.Well ten years later the baby takes over the ship.Will all hell breack lose or will Sango be able to put astop to it or will love bloom.Disclaimer:I do not own anyone.
1. Default Chapter

Pirates Of The East  
  
Summary-When Sango's a little girl she hears a story of two pirates that were reported dead trying to save their crew and child but they died two years before she was born so what happens when your 15 and the pirates baby comes back 10 years after you heard the story and does the same thing his parents did, kill and steal from ships, but kidnaps you. What happens when one of his crewmembers kidnapped your friend? What happens when he gets kidnapped by another pirate ship and you go after him because without him your son and daughter might not survive the pirates life since you don't know how a pirate lives, will you save him or get captured trying. Pairings: San/?, Kag/?, Ko/?.  
  
Chapter 1: The Story Of The Un Forgetful Past  
  
"Mother can you tell us a story" the little girl asked as her mother was about to walk out of the room. "Ya a story a story" a little boy shouted running into the room and jumping on his bed. "Alright but just one" she said "Kohaku you choose the story since Sango got to choose last time. "The one about the pirates and they're son" Kohaku drew an imaginary sword and pretended to be in a fight with the evil Dread Pirate Roberts. "You two always choose that story" Haiku whined. "Come on mother you said I could choose" Kohaku yelled. "I know" Haiku said. "Well I want to listen to that one" Kohaku said as-mater-of-factly. "Fine here goes" Haiku said. "Wait mom I have a question about this story. Were you really there when this happened I mean on the ship that got ambushed. "Yes I was" Haiku said. "Okay now you can start," Sango said. "I can" Haiku laughed. "Yes mother now start the story," Sango said. "I swear the only things you two remember are the stories I tell you" Haiku laughed. "Mother would you just start the story already" Kohaku yelled. "Fine. On a calm night.  
  
~7 Years Before~  
  
It a peaceful night on the sea and all was quiet. "All right men let's get ready" Dread Pirate Roberts yelled from top deck. "Capin' come quick you gotta see dis' ship that's comin' in" Wesley yelled. "What is it now Wesley" Roberts yelled. "Well there's a big ship comin' in that well looks like the only people on board that ship is rich folks Capin'" Wesley yelled from look out. Roberts ran to look out and looked out were the ship was coming. "All right men let's get ready now" Roberts yelled. "Capin' what about you're child" Tony whispered. "You two stay here and protect my child and don't let Kevin's child die either" Roberts whispered to both of them, "If I come back and they're dead I'll make ye walk da plank." "Yes Capin'" they both yelled. Wesley and Tony both jumped down and ran to the two boy's rooms.  
  
Roberts jumped on board the other ship and sliced through five people.  
  
~Back In Modern Days~  
  
"Did he really slice through five people mother" Sango and Kohaku yelled in amazement. "You ask me that same question every single time I tell you this story so do you want me to go on or not" Haiku said a little angry. "Yes mother" both children said. "Okay then. His wife jumped.  
  
~Same Place Left Off At Last Time~  
  
His wife jumped on the ship right after him and sliced through five people and a table that they were sitting at. "Roberts watch out," she yelled.  
  
"What" Roberts turned around and the Captain of the other ship shot him.  
  
"Roberts" Sharon (his wife) ran to his side. "Why did you shot him," she wept. She couldn't say another word. She to was shot.  
  
Wesley drove the ship Revenge away from the bloody nightmare. Tony held both kids in his arms so they shall not wake.  
  
~Modern Days~  
  
"Momma how come you never tell us where you were during this story?" both children asked? "I do not want you two too worry about where I was during this story I want you two to go to sleep" Haiku said.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
miroku's girl- I am so bored since school started. Except my Social Studies Class we get to play games and are text book is so small plus are teacher always tells us stories about his life so that makes it more fun. I can't wait till Christmas, good thing it isn't far away just like 13 more days aren't we lucky. Any way are Social Studies teacher told us a story about his life today and I could tell you if you want me to just send reviews k.  
  
~JA NE~ 


	2. Pirates Of The East Chapter 2

AN: Man it is way to late its like 11:09 you'd think I would have something better to do then write a chapter for you people but guess what I can't go to sleep because of this loud movie my sister is watching and plus the fact that it is almost Christmas man we got to open some presents today even though it is December 20, 2003 so like yeah. Just so yah know yah might find me sorda like Dory, I am easily to forget things. ANYWHO let's get on with the story shall we. Oh and thank you who have reviewed if there are any of you who care to review or have enough time to review. Oh yes and I don't mind flames, all I have to say is Oh here's a tear they're it is oh its gone. Oh yeah one more thing um well last chapter I failed to mention on the pirates babies 17th birthday he takes over the ship. Sorry for the fail of mentioning hehe don't kill me *hides behind coach*.  
  
Disclaimer: Um well I totally forgot to put a disclaimer last time so here's one for all the chapters I ever right. I DO NOT OWN INUYASH OR ANY OF THE GROUP PLUS ANYBODY ELSE IN INUYASHA LIKE KOUGA AND PEOPLE LIKE THAT, YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad I got that out of my system.  
  
Chapter 2: The Trip That Will Last A Life Time ^__^  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
I awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon on the stove. I got up and something ran through my mind 'Today's my 15th birthday I am so glad. Wait that means it's the pirate boys birthday today to but he would be 17. Which if he is 17 that means he is taking over the ship tomorrow or today.' I got dressed in a silver tank top and flair legs. I ran down stairs to see what everyone was doing. I was close to the kitchen and decided to act casual.  
  
"Good morning birthday girl" I heard my father say from his spot at the stove. "Good morning father" I sat down at the table where my mother was standing. "Good morning honey" my mother said. "Hey sis" Kohaku hugged me then sat down. I looked around the room for anything different but it didn't look like anything was added or taken away. "So mom what are we doing sis' birthday this year" Kohaku asked. "Well I was wondering if you're sister wanted to go on a cruise to England (hints the name Pirates of the East)" Haiku said (for those of you who SKIPPED part in the last chapter or SKIPPED over hat I SAID Haiku is her mother). "I WOULD LOVE TO MOTHER," I yelled. "Wait isn't that were the pirates are" Kohaku said in a very low whisper. "You kids still think they're son is going to come back and claim the title Captain of the ship Revenge" Haiku laughed. "Well mother you were the one to tell us about it and you never lie so he might" Kohaku said. "Its just a story" Haiku said. "It was true," I said. "Honey I know it was true I was there but I'm just saying that it would never happen" Haiku explained. "Yeah well when are we going" I asked. "Today and you each can bring one friend except Sango you can bring three because it's you're birthday" Haiku said. "Oh really mother, oh thank you mother" I yelled. I ran to my room and phoned the only three people that would want to come on a trip.  
  
Sango-Kagome we're going on a cruise and you're aloud to come. Kagome-Really. Where are we going? Sango-We are going to England. Kagome-To England but that's were the pirates are. Sango-My mother said that wont happen so don't worry about pirate's k. Kagome-Yay ok count me in. Sango-We are leaving today. Kagome-K I'll be there in a bit. Sango-Bye. Kagome-Bye.  
  
Rin-Hello. Sango-Hey Rin I was wondering if you wanted to go on a cruise to England with me and yes I know about pirates but my mother said that would never happen k. Rin-SURE MAYBE WE CAN MEET A PIRATE. Sango-Didn't you just hear me we wont see a pirate. Rin-I'll be there in a sec. WE GET TO MEET A PIRATE. Bye. Sango-Bye  
  
Haraku-Hello. Sango-Hey Haraku I was wondering if you wanted to go on a cruise to England with me and a lot of other people and yes I know about pirates but my mother said that would never happen k. Haraku-I would love to. Sango-Bye. Haraku-Bye.  
  
~Later That Day At The Dock Of All The Cruise Ships~  
  
"I can't believe we are going on a trip to England" all the woman yelled out. "There's the ship," Kotaru said (Sango's father). "I'll race you there" Sango yelled as she started to run followed by Haraku, Rin, and Kagome. "Don't get hurt you four" Haiku and Kotaru yelled out.  
  
Sango ran and bumped into a man with long black hair elf like ears and what she thought was a tail but he didn't see his face he was hiding it.  
  
Kagome was close behind Sango but ran into a different man with short black hair two earrings on the same ear and something around his right hand and his face was hidden.  
  
Haraku was close behind both of them but she to ran into a man but he had long silvery white hair dog-ears but his face was hidden to.  
  
Rin was not far behind but didn't want to run as fast as she could because she knew she was faster than Haraku, she to ran into another person with short brown hair a hat that had a feather and his face was hidden as well.  
  
They all met up with each other. "Do you thank those men are weird looking" Sango said. "Yeah" everyone else echoed. "Let's just get on the boat," Kagome said a little worried. "Yeah. Now remember you three we are here for a good time except Haraku who wants to met a pirate. No one will leave the others behind, we will stay together, and no one will try and seek out a pirate," Sango said. "We wont leave anyone behind" everyone else chorused. "Let's go" everyone shouted then ran on board nearly knocking down the four boys they ran into before and heard one of them shout out "Arr those stinkin' woman." Sango looked back at them 'Okay who in they're right mind would even try to sound like a pirate unless they are a pirate.' "Okay so now do you guys think they are more suspicious now" Sango whispered as they walked on board (the men that they ran into not them they are already on board). "Ya I mean they seem like they are pirates or something like that" Haraku whispered. "There you four are" Haiku yelled waving to the girls. "Hey mom" they all ran over to her and told her what happened to them. "Girls I just think they are but mean old hags" Haiku said. "Mom they looked like they were in they're teens and one possible in his early thirties" Sango said. "Well then I guess they just aren't the friendly type" Haiku said a little worried.  
  
~Later That Day~  
  
'The sunset is beautiful today' Sango thought. "Sango do you think they are pirates I mean those scoundrels even eat like they are pirates" Kagome said a little angry. "I don't know" Sango whispered still looking at the sunset. "Why are you two out here" Haraku and Rin walked up and leaned on the railing. "We couldn't sleep just thinking about those people who act and look like pirates" Sango whispered. "I know, do you think they are" Rin asked a little concerned. "Probably" Haraku whispered. "You thought I was a pirate when you first saw me Haraku" Sango said as-a-matter-of- factly. "Well I still think you are" Haraku whispered. "Haraku I'm not a pirate" Sango said.  
  
~AN~  
  
meowmoolilo-I wrote this chapter so tell me how you liked it I mean only two people did with miroku's girl's chapter you guys are mean. Any who pleaz review. 


	3. Pirates Of The East Chapter 3

AN: Okay another chapter. Do you guys actually like my story I mean shesh is this all you guys do all day is sit around reading fan fiction because there is nothing better to do. Any way another chapter. Oh yes and this one is were you actually get to meet the pirates k. Okay on with the story then.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.  
  
Claimer: I own Wesley, Tony and any other characters you do not know.  
  
Chapter 3: Walk The Plank ____!  
  
Sango leaned on the railing as she thought about the pirates that sailed this sea. Kagome still stood next to her but not in deep thought.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I looked out into the ocean and saw something that we were gaining on fast and it looked like it was on fire or something. "Sango look over there" I pointed to were the thing was. "It looks like a ship that was ambushed," she said. Our ship sailed past the ship and everyone was starring at it hoping it was just a fire not pirates. "Look our crew is at it again Wesley" I heard somebody whisper. "I know. They should learn to wait for orders," another person said. "Well maybe Tony gave them orders" I heard both names and totally recognized them but I couldn't remember exactly where I've heard that name before. I looked over at Sango and she heard it to and I could tell she remembered where both names came from.  
  
~After Everyone Calmed Down~  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
"Sango those names are really common maybe it was just a coincident or something like that. They could not have been pirates" Rin said a little paranoid. "Wesley is not a common name and how many people do you know have the same names as two of the most awful pirates in the world" Sango said as-mater-of-factly. "I don't know" Rin said. "Exactly" Sango said with way too much of an I-was-right-you-were-wrong attitude. "Why are you happy you were right" Kagome whispered. "I would if I was" Haraku laughed. "Haraku you're just happy that there might be pirates on board," Rin said. "I know" Haraku started to jump up and down like a crazed lunatic (she reminds me of me and some of my friends). "Girls its time to get some sleep for the morning" Haiku yelled from outside they're door. "K mom" Sango yelled back. "Yes Mrs. Taiji" all the rest of the girls yelled. "Good night guys" everyone whispered.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
Sango walked out of the room and up to the top deck and heard someone talking.  
  
"We have to go back today, Tony came on board last night and left so they are a little ways ahead of us but they will start slowing down soon" one said. "Well I want to do the kidnapin' you three can still some gold," another said. "Miroku shut the fuck up," another said. "Why should he, he is the next Capin to be so maybe you should be more nicer to him Inuyasha" another whispered. "Kouga why don't you jump off a bridge," the guy who was called Inuyasha growled. "Guys, Guys calm down, no need to fight without anyone to slice in half or any one to capture" the one named Miroku said.  
  
Sango peered over to see they're faces. One had short black hair, violet eyes, something over his right hand, a tattoo, a sword, a gun, something around his waist, and a necklace with a scull and a bone cross around his neck. Another had short brown hair, with blue eyes, a hat of a captain, a tattoo, a sword, and something around his waist. Another one had long silvery hair, a tattoo, a sword, a dagger, and something around his waist. The last one had long black hair held in a high ponytail, a sword, a tattoo, a tail, and something around his waist. Kagome snuck up behind her nearly making her scream but she held it. "Kagome they're pirates" Sango whispered. Kagome peered over to see them to.  
  
"Miroku shut up," one said. "Hey I'm just sayin' you two should wait" Miroku said. "Why don't we just settle it her" Inuyasha growled tossing his vest to the ground. "CHILDREN WOULD YOU BEHAVE" the other one said. "Hey I'm not a stinkin' child" Miroku yelled, "You shouldn't talk to the soon to be Capin' of the ship Revenge like that." "All right BABIES would you three calm down so we can settle out when we are gonna do this" one said. "NO WESLEY WE SHALL NOT SETTLE DOWN SO WE CAN 'DISCUSS' WHEN WE ARE GONNA DO THIS" one yelled. "WELL I'm SORRY YOU FEEL THAT WAY KOUGA" Wesley yelled. "Guys would you please shut up you're giving me a head ach" Miroku whispered. "NO" Everyone else yelled. "Fine yah know what there is other things better to do than hang out with you ass' (he is calling everyone that)" Miroku rubbed his head as he turned around and walked away. By the time he was almost gone Inuyasha just distinguished what he said "Wait a minute what did you just call us you jack ass." "I called each and everyone of you an ass" Miroku rubbed his head. Inuyasha just growled then tried to lung at him but Wesley caught him before he did "Inuyasha he is still gonna be the Capin soon." "I don't fuckin' care" Inuyasha hissed. "Okay I'm going back to our cabin now is that all right with you mister Inu- baka" Miroku bowed. "WHY I OUGHTA"" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What great pirates" Kagome whispered. "I know" someone said from behind them. They both turned around with lightning speed. "Do you think they think we know" Sango whispered. "Yeah Sango" Kagome whispered. "Now what should we make you do. Walk the plank, come with us, or just kill you right here," Miroku said. "See if you kill us now everyone will know you're pirates, and if you make us walk the plank well there are no planks we can walk so why can't we just come with you" Kagome stuttered. "There is a plank on our ship Revenge so you can walk it there" Miroku smirked. "Well you see about that um.you guys were saying you needed to capture people and why not make it easier by capturing us" Sango said. "About that we were lookin' for beautiful women so we don't puke every time we see a woman on board and you two will make us all sick" Inuyasha said. "I'm insulted," Sango yelled. "Sango I really don't think they care if you're insulted or not" Kagome whispered. "So you two wouldn't mind to spend the rest of you're life's on a pirate ship with us four and a lot of other people" Kouga said. "No not really unless you don't take are friends" Kagome said. "Well do you have two boys as you're friend and two other girls" Miroku asked. "YEAH" Sango yelled. "Fine then we will give you twenty minutes to go find them if you don't by then we will ambush this whole boat causing a big explosion OR the biggest fire this boat will ever see" Wesley said. "Wait can we have one more favor" Sango asked. "What" Miroku asked? "DO NOT KILL MY PARENTS" Sango yelled.  
  
Sango and Kagome ran down the stairs searching for they're friends. They ran into Haraku first. "Hey Haraku there are pirates on the top deck waiting for you so come with us k" Sango said. "OKAY" Haraku yelled jumping up and down like a crazed lunatic. "First where is Rin, Soata, and Kohaku" Kagome asked. "They are in the dinner hall place," Haraku said pointing in a direction. "Let's go get them" Sango yelled then they ran to the dining hall.  
  
When they got there everyone was happily stuffing they're faces. "Rin, Soata, Kohaku some with us we have something really cool to show you" Haraku yelled. "OKAY" Everyone shouted and they ran to top deck.  
  
~Top Deck~  
  
"Good I see ye brought them to us" Miroku laughed. "Woe I thought you had something cool to show us," Rin said. "Pirates are cool" Haraku said.  
  
~AN~  
  
fang waver-I wrote this chapter hehe well I guess you guys actually knew that I mean the others wouldn't have let the pirates come in this quickly if it was Cheergurl1174 the pirates wouldn't have come in till way, WAY later like 40 more chapters. We really hope this story doesn't take that long to finish but if it does you guys won't mind will ya. Any way pleaz review. 


	4. Pirates Of The East Chapter 4

AN: I hate school we had a stinkin field trip that was the most boring one I've ever been on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.  
  
Claimer: I own any one you've never heard of.  
  
Chapter 4: On Board Ship Revenge.  
  
"I hate pirates," Sango whispered to Kagome. "You, we all do" Kagome hissed in a low whisper that only the people standing beside her could hear. "Why did they have to chain are hands together, its not like we would do anything" Rin whispered. "TONY WHERE IS THE CHAMBERS AGAIN" Wesley yelled. "Wesley you still don't know where the stinkin' chambers are and you're the well right now you're the captain" Tony swung down from the watch out post. "Hehe not really" Wesley said. "I'll take 'em down what ever that place is called. "At least he knows where it is Wesley" Tony hissed. "Well he's been sent down there for killing the crew so many times he better know where the stinkin' thing is" Wesley hissed. "Hey that was only ten times and they started it so it wasn't really my fault" Miroku spat. "I'm goin' to bed" Inuyasha yawned while walking away to his cabin. "Now, now Inuyasha you have to come with me to the whachamecallit room to drop these people off" Miroku grinned. "MIROKU YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE TO REGRET EVER BEING STUPID AGAIN IN FRONT OF ME" Inuyasha said then laughed hysterically. "O~kay" Miroku said turning around. 


End file.
